Byakugan
by millas14
Summary: A shy girl with a double life, a rich snob who is more than she appears. HINAxTEMA rated M for future content
1. Issue 1

I'm back, bitches! and i'm taking a break from the InoSaku and doing a rare pairing. Here's the deal with this one: I was in my fiction class, having a discussion with a few of my friends about superhero movies (Watchmen had just come out, so one guy was ecstatic about it) and I started thinking about writing a sequel to 'To Love A Hero', but, what i wanted to do with it wasn't going to work because i had already put Temari in the first one. So i started thinking again, and thought about how in pretty much every fic i've done, Hinata's either died, gotten raped, etc, and i wanted to do something about her. This was also at one point going to be a green lantern type sakuhina, but that didn't make it very far. I also thought of a punisher type thing with Sakura, but, that lasted all of a second.

Anyway, this one is a TemaHina, odd pairing, right? It's a superhero one, and may be a bit dry at first because for the past month or so i've been writing an OC thing for my class, and the next chapter for that isn't due until the 23rd of april, and i thought i'd give all of you something to read since i haven't been updating europe's darkest hour. which, by the way, i'm stuck on, so it'll be awhile on that one.

Rated M for possible hotness later, and language.

* * *

"_Here, it'll warm you up." The hermit handed me a small bowl of soup, and I gratefully took it, "You have a gift inside of you"_

"_A-A gift?" I took a sip from the bowl, "Yes, very few people have this gift, but those who do, can do so many great and terrible things." He moved some of his long white hair out of his face, "I can help you use it, and control it. If you want it, that is."_

_My mind raced as he spoke. I could be stronger, more independent. I could stand up for myself! I took another sip of the soup, and couldn't help but think if anything bad could come of this. What if this 'gift' was just a trick? I mean, he's obviously been out here for years, and is probably physically starved. But, something about the way he spoke and carried himself that told me I had nothing to worry about. But still…_

"_I'll do it."_

xxxxx

I slowly opened my eyes, the memory fading fast and stretched out my arms and back, throwing off the covers. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at my hands, the red swirls still barely visible, before swinging my legs off the bed and grabbing my towel and clean clothes.

"Why did they have to make school so early in the morning?" I groan as I trudge down the cold hall to the bathroom. I hate living in a mansion. It's so cold and empty, despite all of the people.

You see, I'm the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, CEO and president of the Hyuuga Empire. He has his hands in everything, hospitals, schools, technology, etc. To the public he was a benevolent man, helping people whenever he could. And it's true, for the most part. At home he's more of a dictator, kind when things go his way, and the exact opposite when they don't. So as a result, my self-confidence has diminished to near nothing. I stuttered, I couldn't talk to people, not even my friends, without shaking uncontrollably.

But ever since I met that hermit, things really **have** changed. The 'gift' was some type of energy he called 'chakra', and he taught me how to expel it through my palms and feet, and channel it to my eyes to improve my sight ten-fold. So after I got back I had to figure out what to do with it. It took a couple of months to figure it out, but after watching countless hours of the local news (Yes, I'm a teenager who watches the news regularly) and several dozen comics… well, you get the idea. I'm Byakugan.

I step into the bathroom and pull off my pajamas, before turning on the shower and stepping into the warm water. I sighed as the water poured over me, washing off the dirt, grime, and sweat. One of the bad things about being a superhero, I only get like two hours of sleep a night. Between school, patrol, and any actual crime fighting I do, I'm amazed I can even make it to school on time.

I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair. I rinsed before turning off the water and stepped out, drying myself off. I turned and looked at my naked self. I had become much more toned recently, my abs were more defined, as were my arms and calves. It wasn't to the point where I looked like a body-builder, but I had a nice balance. The only thing that really stood out about me were my breasts. I'm only 17, but I was already at a D-cup.

I finish drying myself and put on my clothes, a pair of loose fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and an oversized sweatshirt to hide my oversized chest, before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Hinata-onee-san." My younger sister, Hanabi, greeted me as I sat down at the table, "Good morning. Good morning, father." He didn't even acknowledge me, just turned the page in his news paper, "Where's Neji-nii-san?" I asked, "He left early for work, something about finances." Hanabi shrugged as she returned to her eggs.

My cousin Neji had moved in with us shortly after his father, my father's twin brother, was shot by one of the many yakuza (1) sects, and was set to inherit the family business in my place. That was the only thing I liked about him being here; he treats my sister and I (mostly me) like we're less than dirt.

I thanked the servant as she placed a plate of food in front of me, and quickly ate it, before excusing myself, and running back upstairs to get my things for school. I grabbed my backpack once I got into my room, and stuffed my school books inside, before going over to my closet and grabbing my costume, a lavender lycra t-shirt (2), with Kevlar in the stitching and a red swirl on the back and the upper left side of the front, navy blue cargo pants, and a pair of black work boots, which I put on, and a mask that had special lenses that made my eyes look pure white, instead of the light lavender they were.

"Hmm… Damn it!" I exclaimed once I remembered I was supposed to put the Lycra on **under** my jacket (3). I quickly tore off my sweatshirt, t-shirt, and bra, before grabbing a sports bra, and putting it on with the Lycra. I redonned the other two articles of clothing and ran out of the house so I wouldn't be late for school, shouting a quick 'bye!' to no one in particular.

Once I was halfway to school I realized that I still had plenty of time, and could walk the rest of the way. I tell you, there are times when I'm glad the chakra gives me superhuman endurance. I mean, running at a full sprint for five miles? That's pretty good.

As I walked I listened to the sounds of the city. The cars honking at each other to move, the people moving along the sidewalks, chatting on their phones, the police sirens.

I froze in my tracks and looked down at my watch, "No! No, no, no!" I groaned and sighed before running into an alley to change out my clothes. "I'm going to be late again!"

* * *

(1) For those of you that don't know, the Yakuza are the japanese mafia.

(2) I like lycra, it breathes better than spandex. and the red swirls on it are the ones on the chuunin vests. just FYI

(3) this happens to me all the time. I wear thermals to school in the mornings, and right when i'm ready to go get on the bus, i remember that i forgot to put the damn things on!

Alrighty, there's the first chapter, tell me what you think via reviews por favor! Temari'll come in next chapter, but it'll be quite awhile before any real pairings show up. and this has nothing to do with batman, if any of you were making the connection with the hyuuga empire. see ya later!


	2. Issue 2

Ok, here's chapter 2. and BackYard, thanks for the review, bud.

Anyway, Temari's introduced in here. R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

Thankfully no one noticed that I wasn't in first period. Well, my friends did, but the teacher didn't. I guess that's one good thing about being a fly on the wall. I slipped into the massive mob that formed every period as the students went to and from class. I grabbed my books from my locker before heading to my second period class, my least favorite of them all: PE. (I grabbed my books to save time for third period)

I slunk into the locker room, hoping to find no one there. There wasn't, thank god. I quickly shed my clothes and put on the PE uniform (blue short shorts, you know the kind, and a white shirt with the school logo on it) and stuffed my clothes and my costume inside the locker, stuffing the latter in the far back.

I slipped on the white shoes as the door to the girls' locker room opened, "Hinata-chan, there you are!" I looked up as one of my best friends, Sakura Haruno, a brainy girl with short bright pink hair, ran over and embraced me, "Where the hell were you? You missed first period!"

"O-Oh, s-sorry, Sakura-chan, I-I got l-lost on the way to school again." I lied, still having that damn stutter. The only time I never have it is when I'm wearing my mask, if only that could be more often. "Hinata-chan," she lightly bopped me on the head, "When are you going to learn the way to school? Am I going to have to give you a ride along with Ino?" she put her hands on her hips, "N-No! Of course not!" I waved my hands in front of my face, "I-I'm going to pick up a-a map on my way h-home."

"Good." She smiled and went to her locker and started to undress, "So where'd you end up this time?" she asked, "D-Downtown." Not necessarily a lie. A jewelry store was in the process of being robbed, so I had to go and stop them before coming all the way back here. "Downtown?! How'd you end up way down there?"

"I-I don't know…" she sighed in exasperation, "What am I going to do with you?" I let out an eep when she embraced me from behind. My friends are very affectionate. If only she had put her shirt on first.

"Well, well," we both looked up to see Temari Sabaku, the school bitch, enter the locker room with her two cronies, Tayuya and Kin, "Looks at the sweet little couple." She sneered and flipped some of her shoulder-length (1) sandy-blonde hair out of her face, "And I think they're about to…"

"Fuck off, Temari!" Sakura shouted and let go of me, while the other two snickered.

From what I've heard about Temari, she belongs to another rich family like mine, who originated overseas, but unlike me, she flaunts and uses her social status to get what she wants. Her family owns Suna Industires, a multinational tech company the supplies a few of the world's armies. And I think she has some siblings, but I'm not sure.

"Make me, urchin." Temari smirked and sauntered off to her locker with her posse in tow, "God I hate her!" Sakura growled as she pulled her PE shirt over her head and slammed her locker door shut, "C-Calm down, S-Sakura-chan" I patted her shoulder as she sat down on the bench, "Why should I? Just because she's rich she thinks she's soo much better than us! God I hate rich people!"

"Uh…"

Her eyes widened when she realized what she said, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, I didn't mean…" I held up my hand, "I-It's fine. I know what you mean."

"She just gets to me, y'know? I mean, argh! Where does she get off?" Sakura stood up and started to pace, "I mean, you don't do that, Hinata-chan, and what's more…" the rest of her rant was drowned out by the bell ringing, and the other girls coming in to change. Judging from the smell, they all had spent the past few minutes smoking.

xxxxx

I hate PE. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I can't do it, I'm one of the fittest people in the school, I have to be, but the teacher, Maito Gai, is insane. And the fact that his TA is a veritable clone of him just adds to it.

When we left the locker room, the two of them were sprinting (not running, but going at a full sprint) around the gym. "They're at it again." I looked behind me to see who had spoken, and blushed instantly when the boy I've had a crush on for who knows how long was standing right behind me. My entire body froze, "Heya, Hinata, how ya doin?" my mouth went dry. Even though my crush had waned some, he still managed to ignite a fire in me.

Gai-sensei and his clone, Rock Lee, screeched to a stop in front of the group, "Alright, Lee, Give me 500 push-ups while I teach!" Lee saluted him, "Yes, sensei!" he shouted gleefully before dropping and starting his push-ups.

"Class," he turned to us, a glint in his eye, "Today we have self defense, pair up." Everyone started to move to pair up, when Gai spoke again, "Actually," he produced a clipboard, "I forgot I was going to be assigning you today!" he chuckled, and started to read off teams. "Haruno and Tsuchi," Sakura groaned audibly, "Hyuuga annnd….Sabaku." I glanced over at Temari, who had a wicked grin on her face. Uh-oh. "Alright, get into your teams! And we shall begin this youthful class!"

"Don't worry," Temari sneered and put an arm around my shoulders, "I'll go easy on you, princess." We stepped into the small white circle on the mat and faced each other, me taking a large gulp. I knew I could take her, but I try to avoid this kind of thing.

"Lee!" Lee stood up at attention, "Let's demonstrate! Come at me!" Lee saluted again, and charged at the teacher, "When you have an attacker coming at you from the front, a good takedown is…" He trailed off as he grabbed Lee's outstretched arm, yanked him forward, kicked his feet out from under him, and twisted the arm behind his back as they both fell to the floor. "Try it out!" I turned back to Temari, who had lowered herself into a near perfect defensive stance. I guessed I was going first. _"Fists, not palms."_ I had to tell myself that, fighting with open palms had become second nature to me.

I charged at her, my fist reared back, and coming forward. In one fluid motion, she grabbed my wrist, and replicated the move that Gai-sensei had just showed us. I let out a grunt as I hit the mat full on, Temari twisting my arm up to my shoulders, and pretty much pressing herself into my back.

I tapped the mat to signal that she could get off, but she only twisted my arm further up, "What are you doing with those urchins, Hyuuga-san?" she whispered in my ear, "You're of an elite class, and yet you pal around with the urchins of society."

"W-What?"

"Sabaku! You can get off now, she's tapped out!" she got off and let me up; her gaze sending shivers down my spine. I dusted myself off, and got ready to defend against her already oncoming attack. I missed, and wound up pinned by her again. It was intentional, I swear. "Urchin lover" she muttered.

xxxxx

I rubbed my sore muscles as I walked in through the main doors of my family's company building. School had been rather quick after PE. There was a test in history, had to avoid Temari throughout lunch after all that happened in PE, and then the usual stuff in economics and biology.

I went through the security doors, saying a quick hello to the guards, and descended the stairs to the tech level of the building. One of my old friends, a girl named Tenten, had graduated last year (and was also dating Neji-nii-san) had gotten a job down there after she graduated. She was somewhat of a genius, and was responsible for the recent boom in armor efficiantcy. She was also the only person in the world who knew about my double life, so she made the few things I used.

I went into the darkened room and squinted to see. Pretty much the only light on in the entire place was a desk lamp in the center of the maze of equipment lockers. I made my way through the labyrinth, and peeked around the corner. Tenten sat at her desk, a soddering iron in her hand, working on something, her brown hair disheveled and held up into two messy buns, "T-Tenten-chan?"

She perked up and turned around, her glasses almost falling off her face, I don't think she's slept for awhile, "Hey, Hinata-chan!" she beamed, "Uh, I-I got your message." I held up my cell, "Great! I got some stuff for you! Here." She tossed the thing she had been working on to me, it looked like a small earpiece, and flipped on the lights.

"Uh, wh-what is…"

"Bluetooth. Only smaller and better concealed. Just stick it in your ear and press to talk." I looked at the small device, "And it's tuned to only your phone. Moving on." She stood up and walked down the aisles, checking the numbers on the drawers until she found the one she was looking for. "Here we go." She pulled it out, and on the tray was a lavender shirt that looked like one of mine, and a matching pair of bottoms, "I remembered you saying you got stabbed last month, so I started thinking," she picked up the shirt, "The shirt you have doesn't give much protection, so I started looking through my store of materials and found a new type of microfiber we developed awhile ago."

She pulled out a small knife and poked it in the fabric, and showed me just behind the stab point, it was completely intact, "This thing is stronger than Kevlar. Won't stop a bullet, but I'm still working on something for that. And it breathes!" she tossed them to me and moved on.

We stopped again at a regular standing locker. She opened it and pulled out a navy pair of what looked like cargo pants, "Uh, I-I already have…"

"Nope!" she tossed them to me, "You have stuff from the store, just regular everyday pants. These are made by an American company called 5-11 (2), and are lighter and way more flexible."

"Um, o-ok." I put them in my bag with the other stuff, "A-Anything else?" Tenten looked around, "Nope. Have fun! I'll call you when your body armor is ready." Body armor?

"A-Alright, thank you, Tenten-chan." I turned around and left to start my patrol, and I still had homework too. Ugh.

* * *

(1) There's a reason for this, you'll see next time.

(2) 5-11 makes alot of tactical stuff for law enforement (Boots, shirts, pants, blets, etc.) and that stuff is really lightweight.

Ok, there it is. Tenten seems like she'd be a techie, so, voila. reviews would be nice, yo. later!


	3. Issue 3

Alrighty, sorry for the long wait, but i had some trouble think up a couple of names. (Worst part of these types of fics)

Anyway, starts off as Temari POV. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

'_I hate board meetings'_ I grumble internally as I step through the front door of my family's company building, a towering skyscraper, and my bodyguards flanking both my sides. The only thing I hated as much, if not more so, than board meetings were these two. Tayuya and Kin, or as they call themselves, The Doki Flute and Golden Needle, are the results of some of my father's early genetic experiments, the only **successful** results, I might add, before the program was shut down.

I have no idea why they call themselves that, and frankly I don't care. I just wish they would leave me alone.

I had to stop off at home after school to change into more formal clothes, because every once in awhile, my father requested that my brothers and I attend board meetings. Why, I don't know. We all know that my youngest brother, Gaara, is going to inherit everything. Frankly, I'd much rather be at the gym or in back in my acrobatics class. I guess that's one of the good things about having a father who doesn't care, I can do whatever I want without any worry. Well, except for Bitch 1 and 2.

We stepped in front of the security desk, where the guard called the executive elevator for us as we walked by. While we waited, I adjusted the grey jacket of my pantsuit, _'Goddamn! I hate the stiffness of this shit!'_ I stared at my reflection in the chrome doors, I looked so… wrong. My hair, my clothes…

I was brought out of my thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We stepped inside and Kin pressed the button for the top floor, "Remember, Temari-sama," Tayuya spoke, "You're representing your entire family, don't embarrass them." She scolded. I growled at her internally. These two always tried to be my mothers.

We stepped out once the doors opened on the top floor and made our way to the boardroom, with me going inside, and the others standing right outside the door. "Ah," My father stood up as I entered, and all eyes turned to me, "Gentlemen, my eldest child…" he paused for a moment and looked down at his board chief, Orochimaru, "Temari."

"Temari."

He forgot my name… he fucking **forgot** my name!

I bowed respectively and went to join my two brothers, Gaara and Kankurou, at the head of the table behind our father. I sat down in between them with the perfect posture I'd learned in the etiquette school I was enrolled in when I was a girl.

Orochimaru always creeped me out. There was nothing abnormal about him, but he just had this air about him. He was also the one who suggested that my father assign Kin and Tayuya.

My father then stood and started showing off the charts and figures, and going into intricate details of the technologies being developed. The entire time we were in there, my fists were clenched in my lap, "Hey," Kankurou lent over and whispered in my ear, "Don't let him get to you, he does things like this to all of us."

"At least he remembers your names!" I hissed.

"And now if you'll all please make your way down to the lab, we'll show you some of the things we've been working on. We all stood up and left the room, Tayuya and Kin trailing behind, but luckily I was able to get in the elevator before them, making them wait for the next one.

One of the bad things about being in an elevator full of old men, they get handsy, and one of them kept his hand on my ass the entire ride. Normally I would've smacked him into next week, but that wouldn't've been the smartest thing.

I stepped out as quickly as I could onto the lab floor and started to walk, leaving the tour to the others. I ducked behind a wall and took a breath, knowing that pretty soon Kin and Tayuya would find me. They always did.

It was easy to say that I hated my life. Sure, my brothers were ok, but that was all. I had no friends, not one, and the only thing that made that worse was the fact that that Hyuuga girl at school had so many, even if they were urchins. How could she be from the same social class as me, and have friends.

But I would get my revenge on my father for what he's done to me. I made a promise to myself a few years ago, that I would ruin this damn company. I look up at the display case that was glowing in front of me, but it was the contents of that case that caught my eyes.

Inside was a gigantic fan with three purple dots, and two smaller, identical ones. I pushed myself off the wall and read the display screen:

_Wind generators_

_Handle Material: Titanitum_

'_Fan' Blade: Sheet Titanium_

_Generates gusts of wind with each swipe, enough to power an entire neighborhood, made from lightweight metals. Larger can float for short distances._

"I think I could use these…" I look back to the case, "Temari-sama!" I heard Kin and Tayuya coming up behind me, "I'll see you later tonight."

xxxxx

"Tenten-chan was right!" I said as I leapt across the buildings. The gear she gave me really was better than my other stuff. I had finally finished my homework and figured I'd go get some exercise.

I stopped as my phone rang, "H-Hello?"

"Heya, Hinata-chan!" Sakura's peppy voice rang through the earpiece, "Oh my god, that homework was bullshit! Can you believe Asuma-sensei? I mean, why do we **need** to know about the Meji revolution?" She started rambling again, "Um, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, and did you see the 11:00 news? There was a robbery at Suna Industries!"

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah, Ino and I are watching it, someone broke in and stole some of their tech. They haven't said what, but can you believe it? And they have some of the best security around! Hey, Ino! Check…" I cut her off as I hung up and took off at full speed towards the Suna building.

I arrived there a few moments later with the alarm blaring, and several of the security guards on the rooftop helipad, "Hey, Baki," one of them said, "Look who finally decided to show up." He gestured to me. The one called 'Baki' elbowed the other guard in the ribs and walked up to me, "I'm Baki, chief of security." He held out his hand, and I shook it, "What happened here?" I asked, "Someone broke into the lab in the basement and stole a couple of wind generators,"

"Wind generators?" I asked, "Yeah, the coats downstairs were working on alternate power sources and came up with a few ways for wind power. Anyway, the thief managed to disable my entire security force and system, get into the lab, steal the generators, and break out from here."

Something seemed off… "How could one person carry out one full sized generator, let alone more?"

"The generators were made into fans for easy transportation." He shrugged, "Genius' at work." I shook my head, sometimes I hated technology, "Did anyone see the thief?"

Baki shook his head, "Those who did only got a glimpse before being knocked on their asses."

"Didn't the scientists…"

"They were all either at home or in other labs."

"Coincidence?" I asked, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about finding the thief." I turned to leave, "Byakugan," I turned, "The boss says that whoever finds them is to bring them to him for… punishment."

"We'll let the police determine that part of it." I said before leaping off the roof.

'_Someone robbing Suna… Can't say I'm going to tirelessly work to fix this.'_ Suna industries was the rival of my father's company, and therefore I had been brought up to despise them. Now, I'm not the despising type, but I couldn't say I was exactly fond of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a large gust of wind swept me up and slammed me into the wall of a stairwell. I let out a pained grunt as I connected with the bricks, and slid down to the ground.

"Ow… What the…" I said as I rubbed my head, "So this is Byakugan, huh?" I looked up as a woman clad in a black catsuit landed gracefully a few yards in front of me. The front zipper of the suit was pulled down partway, and showed off a generous amount of her cleavage. Her blonde hair was pulled up into four spiked pom-poms, and a mask covered her eyes. And in her hand, and on her belt, were fans. What I assumed to be the stolen wind generators.

"And just who are you?" I asked as I stood up, "Me?" her voice had a seductive and sexy tone in it, "I'm not important." I lowered myself into a fighting stance as she came closer, the larger of the fans resting on her shoulder, and her hips swaying from side to side. (Not that I was looking)

"Why'd you attack me?"

"As a warning. To stay out of my way."

"Sorry, but I have a tendency to not let criminals get away. And you're going to return those…things back to their rightful owners." I wasn't sure what I should all them now that I've seen them.

She chuckled at me and cocked a coy smile, "I'm their rightful owner now."

"Then I'll just have to take them back, and you to the authorities." I charged forward, thrusting my palm forward, expelling my chakra. She easily dodged it, "Alright then, little girl, I guess I'm going to have to get my point across the hard way."

She unfolded the large fan and made one large swipe with it, and the resulting gust sent me flying backwards, and I had to channel my chakra to my feet to stick to the ground in order to avoid falling over the edge. Immediately after the wind stopped, I felt her leg connect with my side.

I grunted and grabbed onto the limb, lifting her off the ground and throwing her backwards, only for her to land back on her feet. I didn't give her a chance to counter though, and charged forward, throwing blow after blow, only for her to dodge each and every one, until I finally hit a point in her side, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Bitch!" she shouted and kneed me, before picking up her fan again and started sending gust after gust towards me, each one stronger than the last, until I was finally sent over the edge. I had to channel my chakra into my fingertips just to hold on to the ledge.

I looked up and saw the thief standing over me, a cocky smirk tugging at her lips, I started to pull myself up, and she came down to eye level with me, "I'm the Midnight Whirlwind," she said, before doing something that nearly caused me to lose my grip, she kissed me. Not on the cheek, not on the nose, but full on the lips. I was completely taken aback. That was my first kiss ever. I'd never even kissed a boy, and then this thief comes along and steals my first kiss! But I had to admit, within the mixture of sweat and strawberry chapstick, her lips were really soft.

"Remember it." She picked up her fan again and ran to the other side of the building before jumping off. I quickly hoisted myself up and ran over to where she had jumped, but she was nowhere in sight.

'_The Midnight Whirlwind…'_ I thought as I brought my fingers to my lips, before clenching it into a fist, _'She's going down.'_

xxxxx

"Huh," I say to myself once I'm sure I'm far enough away from Byakugan, "First time I ever kissed a girl… can't say I hated it."

* * *

Alrighty, there it is. i think i kinda jumped into the temari stuff, but oh well. Reviews are always welcome! I'm off to bed, bye!


	4. Issue 4

REPOSTED AND REEDITED!!! Ok, so i read over the last chapter and it sucked donkey boners. well, the end did. so i went back and rewrote it. so, enjoy, i'm off to write numero quatro

* * *

Out of all the days of the week, Friday is the worst. Why? Because it's the last day before the weekend, and everyone just wants it to be over.

It had been two days since my first encounter with the Midnight Whirlwind, and since then, I've only encountered her once, robbing a museum. Unfortunately I lost her after a short chase. But I knew I was getting closer, I could feel it.

The bell had rung, signaling the start of the lunch period. "I'll meet you in the lunchroom, Sakura-chan," I said as I packed my things, "Alright, Ino and I'll save you a seat." I nodded and finished packing my things.

I stood up and left the room. I wanted to stop off at my locker and switch out books, just in case.

I was halfway to my locker when I was called, "Hey, Hinata!" I turned around, and instantly froze as Naruto ran up to me, a wide grin plastered on his face, "Heya, how ya doin?" I felt my face heat up, and my legs became wobbly,

'_Ohmygoshohmygoshphmygosh! Naruto-kun's actually talking to me! What do I do?!'_

He looked at me expectantly for an answer, "F-F-F-F-F-Fine" Did I say something? "Fantastic! Hey, I was thinking that you and I have known each other for a few years, but we've never really gotten to **know** each other. So I was thinking…"

'_I-Is he about t-to…'_

"That maybe you and I could catch a movie tomorrow. I hear that the Watchmen movie (1) is playing at the Cineplex. Wanna go?"

At that moment, my heart stopped beating. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy I'd had a crush on since who knows when, just asked me out on a bona fide date. It had to be a dream, it just had to be. "Y-Y-Y-Yes!" As I said the word, the entire hallway went black, and I barely felt myself hit the floor.

"Hinata-chan?" I grumbled and shifted, "Hinata-chan, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Ino and Sakura's worried expressions, "Wha- huh?" I sat up slowly. I was in one of the beds in the nurse's office, with one major headache.

"Shizune-san said that you were passed out when you were brought in," Ino piped up, "What happened?"

"B-Brought in?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head, _'Did Naruto-kun bring me here?'_

"Yeah, believe it or not, it was Sabaku who brought you in. Said she found you in the hallway," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, "She didn't rape you, did she?" Ino got right in my face when she spoke. She was a very… eccentric girl.

"Wh-what? N-No! Well, I-I don't think so…"

"So what happened that made you pass out?" Sakura got about the same distance away that Ino was, and it was then that I started to remember what happened. I felt the blush creep up on my face, and the other two grinned wide after seeing it, "Spill it." Ino said with a devious tone.

"W-Well, u-um…I…uh…h-have a-a…d-d-d-d-date…w-"

"A WHAT?!" they both shouted at the same time, earning a sharp shush from Shizune, the nurse. I averted my eyes as my blush deepened, "You have a date?!" Ino hissed, "You? Hinata Hyuuga?" Sakura added. I nodded, and they both gaped, "Who with?!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" They blinked at me, "Uzumaki? The densest boy in the entire world?"

I nodded, "He must've finally gotten wise to how you feel." Ino deduced, then went into that whole 'overly excited giddy girl' routine, "Ohmygod, Hinata, you just have to let me pick out your outfit!" she got uncomfortably close again, before backing away momentarily and wrapping an arm around Sakura and coming back, "And Saku-chan can help too!"

"Yeah…" Sakura looked at the blonde warily, as if she was afraid to say 'no'. "Great!" she beamed, "We'll be at your place tomorrow afternoon!"

"W-Wait, I…" before I could finish, they were up and out the door, leaving me alone again. A smile crossed my face as I laid back on the pillow, _'A date with Naruto-kun…' _This was going to be a dream come true. I'd been dreaming of this for years. It was going to be just me and him, alone in a darkened theatre. _'Oh my gosh, what if he makes a move?' _I let out a quiet squeal, _'Maybe he'll try to kiss me!'_

It was at that moment that my mind drifted back to Whirlwind, and my hand drifted to my lips, before clenching into a fist, _'And thanks to her, it won't even be my first kiss!'_ I looked at the clock, and saw that school had let out over an hour ago, _'Perfect!'_ I didn't have any homework, no obligations at home, and no other plans, I could spend the entire night looking for her.

I threw off the covers, swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and slipped on my shoes before heading out the door to start my search.

xxxxx

I yawned as I stretched out on my king-sized bed, looking around at last night's haul. Being a thief is fun, and thankfully, Tayuya and Kin were forbidden to come into my room, and had the nights off, which they usually spent at the company building. I know because I ran into them when I was there stealing the fans.

That was a fun night. And even though he wasn't there, me kissing Byakugan was a huge 'fuck you' to my bastard of a father, and it made me feel good. I've kissed a ton of guys, (and I mean, a **ton**) but that was the first time I'd kissed a girl, and it was better than any other kiss I'd ever gotten or given.

After staring at the various paintings and statues for awhile, I looked at the clock, "9:34, huh? I think the jewelry store's closed…and I could use some new earrings." I smirked to myself and walked over to my closet and grabbed my leather (real leather, not the kind of crap you see in cheap porno) and my equipment. After looking at myself fully dressed in the mirror, I remembered that the company was developing a new type of tactical armor, I think I'll check it out.

xxxxx

Every time I'm on patrol I feel free. I felt as if I wasn't a part of a wealthy family, that I wasn't who I was expected to be, I was just me.

Even though I was looking for someone I felt utter contempt for, I felt happy. Happy beyond all reason. Tomorrow I was going out with the boy of my dreams, and nothing could bring my spirits down. I had been looking for Whirlwind for over five hours with no results.

I stopped for a moment once my phone rang, "H-Hello?"

"Onee-san, where are you?" It was Hanabi, "Oh, H-Hanabi-chan."

"Father isn't very happy with you." She said in a very stern voice, "Wh-what? Why?"

"He heard that you have a date with a boy from your school tomorrow, and you know that you aren't allowed to agree to a date unless he authorizes it. He's interviewing him right now (2), and needs you here."

"I…um…can't come home right now, Hanabi-chan."

"What? Why?"

"I'm…um…" crap! What was a good excuse?! "I-I'm…shopping for s-something to wear tomorrow." Bingo, "But I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Fine." She huffed, "But you can bet that Father will have a long talk with you."

Great. Father's 'talks' were never a good thing. Oh well.

"Alright, good-bye." I hug up and let out a sigh, I definitely didn't want to go home. I was just about to take off again when my phone rang again, "Ugh."

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata!" Thank god for Tenten, "The alarm's going off at the Suna building, I think…" I hung up before she could finish and took off for the Suna building, _'Got you.'_

xxxxx

'_I just had to stop to change, didn't I?!'_ I screamed to myself as I ran down the tech floor halls, the alarm blaring like crazy, and the security gates shutting at a rapid pace. I just thank god that I knew the layout of this place like the back of my own hand.

Although I had to admit that I loved this suit. No sooner had I put it on, it conformed to every curve, bulge, etc. perfectly, and if I had just carried it out, rather than put it on, I'd be long gone and on to my next target. I needed new earrings, and there was this quaint little jewelry shop not too far from here.

"Shit!" One of the gates came down faster than the others, and I had to dive and slide in order to get past. I looked up and saw that I had ended up in one of the old genetics labs that was still running… One of the ones for humans that were **supposed** to be shut down. Sure, testing on humans was legal a few years ago, but not anymore.

I chuckled to myself, _'So, daddy's got a nasty little secret.'_ I say 'secret' because I've looked at all of the lab rosters, and there weren't any genetics. Now, even though I'm a criminal myself, there is a **huge** difference between my lawbreaking and his, well… I didn't hurt people. Much.

There were five upright tanks standing all in a row, wires and tubes running to and from them, several computer stations that were hooked up to a larger supercomputer at the back of the room, and a couple of chemistry stations.

"There's gotta be a vent or something in here." I said as I moved along the empty tanks. _'Hmm…'_ I smirked to myself as I came up with a plan to ruin my father, and show him that I actually exist. I made my way over to the supercomputer and grabbed a blank data disk, before putting it into the slot and downloading all of the files. One of the files, interestingly, wasn't from the genetics department, but the robotics.

I clicked on the file, and several screens popped up showing some type of assault robot. I would've read more, but security was starting to cut through the door with a torch.

'_Fuck you, daddy.'_ I said as the disk popped out. I grabbed it and put it in a case before putting it into one of the pockets on my suit.

I looked around, but couldn't find a way out, so I ran over and ducked behind the tanks. I crawled forward, waiting for security to cut through.

I moved back a bit once they kicked in the segment they had cut, "Find her!" one of them shouted, and they all fanned out in every direction but mine. Once they were far enough away I bolted, "There she is!"

I stopped only for a second to pull the large fan off my back, unfold it, press the power button, and swing it, the gust sending the majority of the guards slamming into the wall.

They more than likely shut down the elevators and were blocking the stairs. But that didn't mean I couldn't improvise.

I ran to an elevator and pushed the doors open, ducking inside the small cabin as the doors shut. I pulled the grate off the roof and had to jump to hit the top panel off in order to hoist myself into the elevator shaft, and started my ascent to the roof.

* * *

(1) Haven't seen it, and probably won't, but i'll make it work somehow.

(2) I've been interviewed by a girl's parents, and it is scary as hell!

Ok, hope you enjoyed, and i hope it's better now. and like i said, i have a plan for the date with naruto and hinata. this is in no way going to be a NaruHina. other than the crush thingy


	5. Issue 5

Holy crap, it's been 3 months since i last updated this thing! Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the insane shortness of this chap, but it moves the plot along. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

I raced as fast as I could across the rooftops. My breath coming in heavy heaves as I leapt from the building I was on to the side of the Suna building, using my chakra to adhere my feet to the surface, and sprinted up.

The alarm was blaring as I reached the top. I looked around, and the place is deserted. I was about to turn to leave to search the area, when one of the elevator doors blew clear across the rooftop, and none other than the Midnight Whirlwind stepped out and started to sprint for the edge.

I ran and intercepted her, "Got you!" I said as I thrust out my palm and caught her square in the chest, sending her flying back with a grunt. I lowered myself into a fighting stance, "I'm not letting you get away this time." She lifted herself slightly, supporting herself by the elbows. She glanced back to an opening elevator door, before clambering to her feet and unhooking the large fan from her back, "I don't have time for you!" She shouted and swung it.

I had to use my chakra to keep myself from flying off the building, but still got blown back a ways. She ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, gliding on her fan away from the building. "Oh no you don't." I ran after her, and with one mighty jump, landed right next to her on the fan.

She grabbed my wrist as I tried to hit her again, and I grabbed her fist as she tried to throw a punch. "Get the hell off!" she shouted as she tried to push me off. The fan skidded along the rooftop of a shorter building, both of us falling off at the impact.

We recovered quickly, and she went on the assault. Her movements were graceful and precise, and the kicks she threw extended up to my head, which was surprising, seeing as how her suit looked as if it would be too constricting.

I blocked and dodged each of her attacks, but her form never faltered. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't looking where I was backing up, and tripped over the small lip at the edge and fell the five or so stories down, my back connecting sharply with a dumpster, and I rolled off onto the pavement yelp.

I stared up at the building I just fell from with a look of pain on my face. Midnight stared down at me and blew me a kiss, "See ya later." She chuckled and ran away. I sat up to go after her, but instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my entire body, but I managed enough strength to move myself behind the dumpster.

I click my phone on and call the only person that can come and pick me up, "Hello?" Tenten's voice answered, "T-Tenten-chan," The stutter in my voice was from the pain, "Hinata? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"C-Can you please come and pick me up? I don't know where I am. I hurt my back." I wince as I talk, "Ok, I'll use the GPS in your phone, just stay where you are." She hung up before I could thank her. I sighed and leaned back against the dumpster.

"So Naruto," My ears perk up at the voices at the end of the alley, "Tell us again why you're taking out what's-her face?" I peer around the side as best I can, and see Naruto standing there with a few of his friends, "Well," He put his hands behind his head, "It's mostly just a pity date." I gasp inwardly, "I noticed she'd been watching me awhile, so I thought I'd let her get a taste of Uzumaki romance." He flexed his arms.

"Yeah, but she's got the personality of a whipped dog." I didn't recognize the boy who said that, "Yeah, well, if everything goes right, I'll give the dog my bone." He chuckled, "I mean, have you seen her tits? I seen 'em in PE, and lemme tell ya, I'd suck on those all night long."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as they walked away. I leant back against the dumpster, staring at the black nothingness of the alley. Tenten arrived not long after, and backed her car into the alley. She helped me to lay down in the back seat on an ice pack.

I didn't say anything as she drove me home, and snuck me in. Thankfully no one saw us. She helped me change into some pajamas and said her goodnight before she left, leaving me alone.

I fell asleep quickly.

xxxxx

I woke up sometime midday the next day. My back didn't hurt at all, Tenten must've done something to help. Ino And Sakura are standing over me, smiling like they've just won the lottery. "Morning, sleepy head!" Ino said in her cheery voice. I groan and roll over, "Hey!" Sakura started to shake me, "Wake up, we gotta get you ready for your date tonight!"

"I'm not going." I say, "WHAT?!" they both shouted, "I'm not going out with him. I'm never doing anything involving Naruto Uzumaki ever again."

They both blink at me, "But…Hinata-chan, you've had a crush on him since kindergarten! How could you have changed your mind?!" Ino screamed at me, "I-I overheard him talking to some of his friends last night."

"Did that idiot say something stupid again?" Sakura crossed her arms, "You could say that." My voice dripped with an unnatural venom. "Come on, Hinata-chan, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Ino said skeptically, "He said it's a pity date!" I blurt out, as tears that should have flowed last night came streaming out.

I clutched onto Ino's blouse and started to sob, "H-H-He s-said that he j-j-just w-wants to get me into bed!" Ino and Sakura exchanged looks. I pulled away from Ino, "It's all because of these!" I grabbed my breasts, "I hate them! I wish they were gone!"

"THAT IDIOT!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Hold on a moment, Saku-chan." Ino had a devious glint in her eye as she continued to soothe me, "I've got a better idea." Sakura looked back curiously, as did I. "Naruto thinks that Hinata's an easy deal, right? And that everything'll go right, that his 'charms' will work no problem."

"Right." We both said, me with a sob in the middle, "Well, what if the date didn't go as planned?" A devilish grin adorned her face. "What are you thinking?" Sakura's grin matched the blonde's as she sat down on the bed, "Well, we get Hinata all dolled up, pull out all the stops, and have her casually sabotage everything, then bring him back to a hotel, where we kick his ass into next week."

"I like it." They both looked at me, "I-I'm in."

xxxxx

I groaned as I stuffed my new suit back into my closet. "Damn," I said to myself, "That bitch hits hard." I rubbed the sore spot on my chest where she hit me, "But I bet that dumpster hit harder."

I stretched as I walked down the deserted hall to the bathroom to wash the sweat off of me.

I took off what little clothes I have on and step into the steaming water. The water felt so good. I giggled to myself as I thought of the millions of dollars I've already cost my father. He deserved to lose everything, and I intended to bring that about. I already had a separate savings account set up that I'd been pumping money into, so money'd be no issue. And all of the things I stole helped some.

I turned off the water and went back into my room, wrapped in a towel. I collapsed on the bed and let sleep wash over me, needing it after my little encounter.

xxxxx

"Perfect, Hinata-chan. Now just remember the plan."

"Yeah, that bastard won't know what hit him"

* * *

Again, sorry about the shortness. review por favor.


End file.
